WWDeath
by Laurland
Summary: Italy has gotten sick. They thought it was just the flu but it is much worse. Will they be able to get the cure to save the world? How many lives will be lost? Countries fallen? Warning Character Death Oh rated T for death and for what might be in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig drove down the road nervously and pulled into Feliciano's driveway. Lovino answered the door and ushered him inside and up the stairs. "How bad is it?" he asked entering the room. Antonio was already replacing Italy's now warm towel with a new cold one. "Pretty bad..." He replied trying not to sound nervous. Antonio walked out of the room mumbling to himself. Lovino soon followed wanting to get away from his brother. Ludwig frowned and sat in a chair next to Feliciano's bed. "Feli?" He asked.

His best friend was in a terrible state. He had a rash that was spreading on his arms. He was sweating and had a bad fever. Ludwig cringed at the smell of the room. He glanced at the now full trash can gaging. Feliciano stirred in his sleep. He had been vomiting for the past few days. Lovino was surprised that he had gotten any sleep, which he hadn't gotten since about 3 days ago.

Ludwig reached for Feli's hand. Lovino ran in the room, "No don't touch him!" Ludwig pulled his hand back quickly.

"What!? Why!?" he rubbed his hand on his uniform in small mechanical movements. Lovino's yelling caused Feliciano to sit up in his bed eyes wide. Feli noticed Ludwig and smiled before vomiting again. "He is very contagous!" Lovino finished. Ludwig frowned, he wanted to rub Feli's back and comfort him. Antonio came back up with a pained look in his eyes. Lovino rushed over and he stepped back. He pulled up his sleeve, it revealed a red rash much similar to Feliciano's.

"Spain..." Lovino stepped back. Spain frowned, he ran out of the room and locked himself in his room.

Romano glanced at Germany and he nodded. Ludwug pulled out his phone. He dials a number and starts to talk to the person on the other end. "Why here? We were supposed to have it in Italy remember?" Ludwig then went on to explain what condition Italy was in. After a few grunts from the Brit on the other end he agreed to hold a meeting in Britain. Ludwig put his phone away. After asking Lovino to stay there with his brother he headed out the door. Lovino stared at his brother and heard sobs coming from Antonio's room he sat himself on a chair in the corner. "Feli?" he asked his brother. After his brother gave him a cough of acknowledgment he continued. "How long do you think it will take to spread to my half of the country?" his voice cracked. Italy just shook his head and laid his head back down in his pillow.

Ludwig jumped in his car and sped down the road. What was this disease? It wasn't like anything he'd seen before. He tried to concentrate on the music on the radio. He was always fond of Italian music but now when ever he hears this he always sees his friend in his bed sick as hell. Frowning he continued down the road.

*Le Time Skip*

Alfred sat at the front of the meeting room table. Everyone was there except for Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino. Germany stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "This is a serious matter no 'hero' can stop this!" Alfred head continued to insist that he could send in global man or whatever he called his silly idea. America cringed a little, he crossed his arms and sat down in his chair scowling. Germany straightened his jacket and stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Now," he started. "Italy is ina horrible state and it seems to spread through contact. Romano is part of Italy so I asked to stay behind today. This thing seems to be mutating very quickly." Japan stood up causing Germany to stop talking. "Japan is there something you want to add?"

Kiku joined Ludwig at the front of the room. They exchanged glances. "Yes I wourd rike to add somthing Germany-san." Kiku then faced the rest of the countries. England glanced at France who seemed to be crying.

"I think this might have to do with our popurations..." he trailed off. Everyone was staring at him, now interested. Even Greece was wide awake and listening concern in his eyes. "I don't understand, Japan please explain." Germany asked. Japan nodded.

"Werr Germany-san, my theory is that since we havn't been paying attention to the citizens of our countries that werr," he pauses. Everyone leans in as if he was about to tell a secret. "I think that Italy-san has been infected by a disease because his citizens did." Everyone nodded in agreement.

After the meeting, Ludwig went over to Kiku. "Japan if your theory is correct then if all his people die..." He trailed off and stared at the ground. Kiku just nodded. "Yes, he wirr fade if we can't find a cure for him and his people." Ludwig gulped and stormed out of the meeting place and into his car.

Germany tried to hold back tears as he drove back into Italy's driveway. He got out of his car and knocked on the door loudly. Romano opened it slowly. "Don't touch me." he said softly. Ludwig nodded and quickly slipped by him and up the stairs. He passes Antionio's room where he was still locked in, he was still moaning also. He slid through the crack of Feliciano's room. Ludwig sat in the same chair he did hours before.

"Feliciano," He started. Italy sat up. He looked worse. Romano had him on medicine for paranoia. "Yea?" Italy coughed. Germany played with his thumbs. He didn't want to break the news to him. "Well you see... we found out what it is, er how it happened. Your people are slowly becoming infected by this disease and if we don't do something quit your state will get worse and you might..." He trailed off.

"Die." Italy finished his sentance with less fear in his voice. Germany glanced at the floor then up at the ceiling trying to hold back tears.

"Exactly... and Ita...?" Italy cocked his head to the side and stared up at Ludwig as he stood up. "I can't let that happen, I love you... and I don't think I can live without your cheery voice and the smell of Pasta..." He trailed off again tears escaped his eyes barley visable in the dim light.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig walked out of Feliciano's room and knocked lightly on Antonio's. There was a grunt on the other side.

"Spain?" he called. Again another grunt. Germany assumed he was listening.

"Can you come with me to Japan's house?" he asked trying to sound polite.

"Why?" the Spaniard grunted. "I don't want to infect anyone else!" Germany sighed with agreement. He went on to explain that they needed him so they could start to work on a cure. He soon heard the click of the door unlocking. He thanked him and headed down the stairs, Antonio following silently behind him. They climbed into the car and headed down the road.

They traveled in silence for a while until Spain spoke.

"Do you think they will get the cure on time?" he asked. Ludwig let out a sigh he puffed out his chest and turned his head towards Antonio, eyes still on the road.

"I don't know but let's not get our hopes down we're almost there." he said then he turned up the radio.

*Le Time Skip*

Germany knocked on Kiku's door. While they were waiting for an answer Germany told Spain to step back a few feet so he doesn't startle Japan. The raven haired man answered the door.

"Herro Germany-san," he glanced at Antonio and his eyes widened. "Oh I see you have brought him... come in then." He said quietly flinching every time the Spaniard brushed against any of his furniture. China came up from downstairs.

"He's here, aru!" he said surprised.

"Yes now could you prease read them downstairs?" China nodded and led the men downstairs. Japan groaned and got out a pair of gloves. He went to the kitchen and got his cleaning supplies. He went back into the main room and started to scrub down everything.

China led the two men into the basement, which seemed surprisingly bare. He then went over to his brothers book case of general yaoi and pushed it to the side. A well lit corridor was shown. Antonio was the first one to go in. He was nervous at how secluded it was from the rest of the house. This told him so much more about Japan and China.

"What is this place?" he asked. China smiled and walked in front of the taller man.

"This is the place where we will be doing the testing, aru." he replied opening a door in front of him.

China sat Antonio on a small medical table. He went over to a small cabinet, he rummaged through it's contents and pulls out a needle. He keeps it behind his back and walks over to the Spaniard.

"Close your eyes, aru." he ordered. Spain looked at him terrified, he closed his eyes slowly. China put a glove on his hand and made Antonio look sideways. He wiped down a spot on his arm causing his eyelids to tighten. Germany sat down in the chair to Spain's right.

"This won't hurt a bit, aru!" he said assuredly. He stuck the needle up into Spain's upper arm piercing the vain. Antonio jerked at the sudden pain in his arm. Germany told him to stop in a rushed tone, but it was to late, the needle had snapped and was stuck in Antonio's arm.

Just then Japan walks in. He heard the screams and so he decided to go see how they were doing. Japan came closer with a pair of gloves on.

"Do we have to operate, aru?" he asked his younger brother. Japan just shook his head. He pinched the skin where the needle is and the tip of it came out of the hole. Antonio winced.

"Sorry Spain-san but this might hurt... a rot." Japan took the end of the needle into his grasp and pulled it out slowly. Spain tried not to act out again. He whimpered quietly.

"There it's out." Kiku stated patting Antonio's back for comfort. Antonio wiped his pained tears away. The short Japanese man got up from the table and took off his gloves carefully putting them in the trash.

"Now we are just going to do some tests, aru!" China said trying to hide his irritation. Antonio looked up at China saying, "What did that shot d-do?"

China chuckled. "It made you less contagious so we could do the test without getting infected. Ludwig got up, "Excuse me but I should go back and check on Feli and Lovino now." he walked back to the corridor entrance and shut the book case behind him, shuttering at his memories of the past.

"No, no that never happened it was just... a dream... a mere fairytale y-yes just a dream..." he continued to mumble to himself as he got back into his car. He turned on the ignition and headed back to Italy's house.

"So," Antonio started. "What kind of tests are you going to do on me?" He asked China. China just smiled and laid the Spaniard down on the table.

"I'm not aloud to discuss that with you." He said matter-of-factually. Japan came back with a surgeon mask on his face. He handed one to China. This caused Antonio to become very anxious.

"Don't worry, aru!" China said soothingly as he placed a mask with a tube attached to it onto Antonio's face. "You won't feel a thing." Japan rolled his eyes and flipped on a switched connected to a gas container.

"Now Spain, prease count down from 20." Japan asked politely. The wide eyed Spaniard stared at him but started to count down from the number 20.

"20, 19, 18, 17... 16... 15..." His eyes began to fall as he continued to count down. When he got to 10 it was just a mere mumble, until it was silence. Japan looked at his older brother. China nodded and they took the mask from Spain's face.

"How long do you think he'll be out, aru?" China asked the shorter man. Japan shrugged and said that it would be at least 2-3 hours. They started to work.


End file.
